


The Universe is Rarely so Lazy: My Moriarty Theory

by TheNavelTreatment



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Meta, The Reichenbach Fall, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNavelTreatment/pseuds/TheNavelTreatment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, while I'm still split as to whether or not bringing Jim Moriarty back for series 4 is a good thing, I think the writers have definitely left that door open, and here's why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe is Rarely so Lazy: My Moriarty Theory

 

 

Okay, so, who was the only person who saw Moriarty commit suicide? Sherlock. Yes. Now, you would have thought, after Sherlock jumped, the police, or the news, or anyone would go up on the roof at St. Barts and discover that Moriarty killed himself. And that would probably make the news reports, because, I mean, this was the "actor" who Sherlock Holmes had hired. They would probably assume that they had some argument and Sherlock was so guilty he jumped. Or that Sherlock shot Moriarty and then he jumped. And after the truth had been figured out, it would be a big deal that Moriarty set up Sherlock Holmes and then killed himself. Either way, it seems like a big piece of the puzzle that would definitely be included in the news stores related to the scandal.

So let’s look at the news.

**First, the news that Sherlock Holmes has been cleared of all charges**

****

On and on about how Richard Brook was fake, and the police messed up, and then this closing line…”Sherlock Holmes fell to his death from the top of Bart’s Hospital.” Anything about the fate of Jim Moriarty? Nope.

 

**Second, the news story posted on John’s Blog under “The Empty Hearse:**

****

Oh look, Sherlock’s back! Moriarty fixed the jury, Moriarty duped Kitty Reilly, anything about Moriarty shooting himself in the mouth? Nope.

 

**Also, the theories of The Empty Hearse members**

Anderson's theory is that Moriarty's body was used as a double for Sherlocks.

The fangirl's is that Moriarty and Sherlock sneaked off together.

_Neither of those scenarios indicate that there was ever any body recovered on the roof_.

 

**Finally, what Mary says to John at the end of His Last Vow:**

"But he’s dead. I mean  _you told me he was dead_ _,_ Moriarty.”

Not “but he killed himself” or “the papers said he was dead.” John told Mary that Moriarty shot himself, but wouldn’t it have been all over the news after it happened?

 

**Who believes that Moriarty committed suicide?**

John, Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Anderson, Mycroft (and in turn, Mycroft’s counterparts in the government), Mary (thanks to John)

 

**What do all of them have in common?** Sherlock.

Sherlock surely told all of those people that he saw Moriarty shoot himself in the mouth, which he admittedly “didn’t anticipate.” Yet it’s never mentioned in the news we hear relating to the incident?

 

**Moriarty didn’t need to actually commit suicide to win, he had to convince Sherlock he committed suicide.**

Once Sherlock lost his “way out,” his only option was to jump off the roof. All Moriarty had to do was make it look (to Sherlock) that he had shot himself in the mouth (which could easily be accomplished by some fake blood packets in the neck of the coat he's wearing and some blanks in the gun). And then wait until Sherlock jumped. And then disappear...

* _I'll be honest, I don't have a theory as to why Moriarty would then let Sherlock dismantle his network for 2 years. If anyone has any ideas on that let me know!_

 


End file.
